tagthingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Breegull Brigade
History 2010 Creation "BKMasterxD made his YellowKazooie account and I thought it was a cool username, so I went on Viddler and made an account called Blue Breegull. Then HJJOPA wanted to be part of it all, and took Green(Dragon) Kazooie. Then, BanjoandConkerDDR saw a trend coming and went into MS paint to make Black Kazooie. I saw the popularity of Kazooie colors and decided to make a YouTube group for them, then HJJOPA recommended to make a website, and I started work on one, inviting the good patrons of YouTube to join in!" http://web.archive.org/web/20100723191156/http://thebreegullbrigade.webs.com/apps/faq/ The Breegul Brigade was started weeks after YellowKazooie ended the battle with banjoandconkerddr2 and his henchman banjoandconkerddr3. Greenhog, BanjoAndConkerDDR, and HJJOPA was also involved. The website was created around March 11, 2010, with activity on the fourms at 6:25 PM. The People BanjoBoy23, Banjox189, banjokabooie, and sonicfanjacob have different Kazooie colors, but didnt join. BKFan342 is Grey Kazooie, but doesnt have the icon. BanjoAndConkerDDR's prediction about the future is Nintario2007 will choose Pink Kazooie, and the brigade will be 100%! The "Blue Polka-Dot Incident" "Blue Polka-Dot Breegull" was by far the worst member to ever disgrace the guild. Upon joining, one could assume he was 12, though he has mentioned he's 14. He is known as an extreme moron. But before all else, let's get to the beginning. After many attempts, banjoandmario897 found a breegull that wasn't taken. He joined the Brigade after a week of trying. I soon regreted letting him in, as he soon spammed the group with random comments and acted as though he was an official while still being a mere member. He recieved 2 points worth of infractions for fighting with Officials, and mini-modding. Soon came caboose41, who, at the time, I had a grudge against. He joined with the help of his friend, Mumboman123, who sent messages between the two of us, leading to an unblocking and caboose41 joining the brigade as Bronze Kazooie. After 4 days, caboose41 reported findings of racism, trolling, and spamming various YouTubers' channels. Soon starting a fight with many members on the Brigade's official YouTube channel. All of his comments were soon deleted from the channel, and he was then blocked. Caboose41's report read the following: 'Could you please suspend him from the Brigade he's a racist, and perverted if you look at his groups some of his groups have a penis as the picture. He is threatning people to die if we prefer Halo over Banjo Kazooie. If you could do anything thats awesome and I appreciate it.' I looked around, and saw the various messages, after this, Banjoandmario897 was banned from the brigade. leaving YouTube over this all. For a day. He came back later, attempting to rejoin... Quite a sloppy attempt. He joined with the same username, but a 2 at the end. He later left again because too many people blocked him. Later, caboose41 became a brigade official. The say after, a person named banjokazooierocks500 joined, bringing up varied suspicions for about a month. Most of which being that he is BAM897. Later, however, this was proven false, when YET AGAIN, BAM897 rejoined YouTube. With quite the foul mouth, I might add. Finally, everyone forgot about BAM897 and the fight finally ended. No longer would BAM taint the Brigade's Reputation." -TheBlueKazoo. 2011 Inactivity Since early 2011, the website went into an inactivity period. Decline Seven months later, it had barely come out of its inactivity period, only to become inactive again in a few minutes. Days later, it went active, then became inactive yet again. It went active on September 10, then lost all activity at 7:37 PM. Refrences Category:Websites